


Wishful Thinking

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to get Teal'c to talk and ends up close to regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

"Say something. Talk to me."

"What do you wish me to say, O'Neill?"

That breaks him, just a little. Because it's the answer of a submissive, lacking only a 'master' tacked onto the end, and Teal'c may have spent too much of a long life kneeling and obedient but Jack doesn't really see that it's all that relevant to where they are now.

It's also an answer that brings back memories of basic training but Jack doesn't want to go there either. His 'sir, yes, sir' days are a long way back, after all.

His hand strokes along skin that's stretched smooth and taut over muscle. Big guy, Teal'c. Intimidating, even. Jack tries to think of how scary it would be facing Teal'c in a fight, but can't quite imagine it.

Not now, with his body relaxed and loose, well-fucked and loved, covered with a thousand invisible touches from gentle, careful hands and lips.

"You know what you remind me of, Teal'c?" He carries on because there's no point in waiting for a reply he won't get. Teal'c knows Jack's going to tell him and all he has to do is wait. Teal'c's pretty damn good at waiting and not talking. "A genie." Slave of the lamp. Yeah, but he's not going to say that word. "It's a story. Spirit trapped inside a lamp, or a bottle or something, and when you let them out you get wishes. Three wishes."

"Indeed." Teal'c sounds no more than mildly interested, shifting position a little so that Jack's idly caressing hand is moving over his ass instead of his thigh. Nice ass. Solid. Jack had bitten it once, a sharp, unexpected nip, and then grinned at the unstudied yelp he'd surprised out of an outraged Teal'c. Jack thought back to that, and the ten minutes that had followed, with him pinned to the bed by large, strong hands and Teal'c's teeth raising goose bumps and shivers in a dozen places. Okay, now he was half-hard again. God.

"Yeah. Except no matter how careful you are, something always fucks up and you end up wishing you hadn't wished." Jack traces a line only he can see across the hollow of Teal'c's back, where dark shadow overlays deep brown skin. So much of Teal'c to touch and he's safe. Can't hurt him, no matter how hard you hang on, fingernails digging in, clutching, needy, craving.

"And why is it that I remind you of this spirit?"

Teal's turns his head and stares at him, something sparking at last. Jack sighs out a silent, gratified breath. Loves this. Just loves it when Teal'c loosens up enough to talk.

"They're big guys. All muscle."

Teal'c's eyes narrow. "Yes?"

"Powerful but chained down."

"I see."

There's a world of hurt there now and Jack feels like a kicker of kittens. He abandons the lazy, drowsy tickles he's giving Teal'c and wraps his arm around him, tugging him closer. Teal'c resists, which means he moves about an inch, and then, after a pleading look from Jack, suffers himself to be hugged.

"He gets free, Teal'c," Jack says, holding Teal'c's gaze. "Tricks his master, takes advantage of his greed --Disney version, appeals to his good-nature, whatever. The genie gets out. Like you."

There's a long moment and Jack's mouth is drying up with sharp, sour anxiety because dammit, he didn't think and he should have, he really should, but he talks and Teal'c doesn't, and it's fatally easy to get lured into babbling with all that silence waiting to be rippled and broken with a thrown word or two.

"Like me," Teal'c agrees, nodding his head so that for a split second his mouth is close enough to kiss.

Jack's good at taking advantage of moments.


End file.
